Royals
by skydragonsuns
Summary: Being from the royal family or even a prevailing nobleman, seemed to be nothing more than enjoying the pleasures of a fortunate life. However, this does not look like the painful confusion in which everyone got involved.
1. Chapter 1

I present to you Grand Duke Yamanaka Inoichi, Duke of Waterfilla, Lottoflorwer, Cosmos, Louyer, Louvre and the Grand Duchy sovereign Yamanaka, accompanied by his lovely daughter, the Grand Duchess and heiress Yamanaka Ino."

Ino shuddered visibly, a plastered smile on her face as she entered the ornate grand hall, her arms tied with her father. In her fifteen years, she was already used to the full with the great Royal dances, and it would be a euphemism to say that she loved all the attentive looks she received, as well as the covetous flattery with which she was pampered on all sides. However, that night she was not in the mood for all that attention. She had a goal in mind and it should be finalized by the end of the night.

Blue eyes flew to every corner of the room until they landed on the dark figure she was looking for. With a smile that she considered lovable, she approached with slow, delicate steps, making sure that her appearance seemed flawless.

"Excuse me, Your Royal Highness," she said softly, bending slightly with a playful smile.

Uchiha Sasuke just stared at her, his cold eyes not appearing interested in the sudden guest, he grunted in response and turned, walking in the opposite direction the blonde had come, Ino in turn did not give up and accelerated her steps to accompany the Prince.

"I heard you won the big annual duel, I did not expect less from you!"

"Hm"

"You look very handsome tonight!"

"Hm"

"Oh, I could not say it before but I really appreciate the charitable gestures you make for your people Prince Sasuke!"

"Hm"

Ino bit her lip, suddenly irritated by the indifference with which Sasuke treated her. Not that she expected the young prince to kiss her feet, but since she had the ability to create memories she frequented the Uchiha castle, for life, she had even appeared once or twice in painted family portraits, she was deserving of at least a compliance.

"I'm getting married!" She finally burst out, a look of anticipation on her face as she saw Sasuke hesitate in his steps, before he walked again as if nothing had happened. For a moment Ino wondered if she really imagined it.

With a sigh she let the boy go, watching as he disappeared through the dozens of dancings. She grabbed a goblet from a passing servant and watched with melancholy the joy outlined in all the gleaming expressions.

"You do not look happy, Duchess."

Ino arched an eyebrow, a smile involuntarily filling her painted lips.

"And why do you think that, Your Royal Highness, heir to everything and everyone?" She teased, her eyes meeting the dark immensity that were the eyes of Uchiha Itachi.

"I must say that your expression resembles more like a kicked puppy than a beautiful lady at a royal ball."

Itachi touched Ino's elbow lightly, leading her into a quieter area where the attentive eyes of the elders and counselors did not follow in their footsteps like eagles ready for slaughter.

"I certainly feel like a puppy kicked. I do not understand your brother " She leaned against a marble column, trying in vain to catch even a glimpse of the black prince.

"Sasuke is still a child, and so do you Ino." He gently tapped Ino's head, earning an irritated exclamation in response.

"You're going to ruin my hair!" She complained, running her fingers through the gold threads trying to line them back into her set curls. "Besides, I'm getting married. Finally," Ino murmured regretfully, a sad sigh escaping her lips.

Itachi arched a perfect eyebrow, arms crossed.

"I can not believe you're about the age to be arranged at a wedding."

"I'm already 15. I'm almost too old, though daddy is as eager for it as I am. But I'm surprised you did not know it, was your father who arranged my marriage. "

This time Itachi could not hide his surprise, his suddenly filled with something that Ino do not know how to describe or put into decent words.

"We do not have a date, but there will be a face-to-face reception before we can tag anything." She shrugged. "Is something wrong?"

"Do not worry, nothing is wrong." He smiled politely and bent slightly. "And do not hold back for my foolish younger brother, one day he will open his eyes to the beauties of love."

"You did? Have you ever fallen in love? "

Itachi spread her lips, a smile so small that Ino would never have realized if she had not been so attentively admiring the lovely lines on his face.

"I-"

"Your royal highness, your father demands your presence."

Ino looked surprised by the sudden invasion of a small servant who leaned so deeply that she could not even see his face. Itachi did not seem surprised at all, and only nodded in acknowledgment, dismissing the servant.

"Saved by the gong," she teased.

"We'll have other opportunities to resume our conversation, until then, save a dance for me Duchess."

And with that he withdrew, his steps so confident that everyone and anyone bowed in respect, making way for the heir Uchiha. For a moment Ino admired Itachi's powerful aura as he walked away

"I fell in love with the wrong Uchiha," she murmured.

Certainly true, while Itachi was the most educated person she had ever met, Sasuke was an ice cube that did not even give him the time of day. And God knew how beauty was not a decisive factor in this equation. While Itachi was tall, seductive, with muscles so perfect that Adonis would envy him, Sasuke was slender but equally strong with a porcelain face that just was not prettier because otherwise it would be a sin against human reason.

Slowly she retraced her steps back to the center of the room, noting how no member of the royal family was present on the golden thrones, and seemed simply not to be attending their own party. On any other day she would be extremely offended, now she was just curious. The reaction her marriage had triggered in Itachi was at least suspicious, and the intrigue was starting to kick her ass.

Minutes after minutes she looked more bored, noticing how even her father had found a very beautiful lady to dance to. For that she frowned. Not that she cared about her father dating other women, since her mother had died at three years old he seemed so lonely that she was saddened every time she looked into his eyes, so much like her own but at the same time so more melodramatic and tired. But she could not let that happen around here, not with these self-serving women trying to dig into him money or him prestige.

"Dad," she interrupted, a sweet smile that certainly did not match the venom in her eyes. "Can you dance with me?"

"Of course my dear."

Ino took her father's hand, resting the other on her shoulder. Inoichi was so tall and so virile that Ino felt proud every time she remembered that yes, he was her father, and she was his daughter. Even with her long hair, more than a few women at the ball - what she had known years before to be a symbol of power in her family - he was still the epitome of masculinity.

"I do not want to grow up daddy." She found herself talking unconsciously, before even realizing it "I want to be your baby girl forever," she said sadly, leaning her head against his chest.

Inoichi looked surprised but then smiled holding his daughter tighter.

"I'll always be with you, Princess," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Ino felt comfortable in that position, even knowing that many people were watching them, wanting to hear what noble matter they might be talking about. Over her father's shoulder, cradled in the rhythmic waltz, she saw a glimpse of Sasuke's stoic face, and even unwillingly his heart skipped a beat in anxiety.

She was a fool, stuck in a ridiculous and impossible passion, but for so many years she had been conditioned by this platonic relationship that she did not see herself loving anyone else, Ino had given her most precious possession for Sasuke, her purity and virtue as a woman , she had given her heart and the least she asked in return was her recognition. Poor Ino.

That evening, after the ball, after Tenten, her Court Lady had already stripped her and aided in her bath, Ino looked in front of the gold-plated mirror. Everything was so absurdly magnificent and superior at the Uchiha castle, that even her own castles looked like mere huts in comparison, she could not help but feel out of place. She was not ugly, that she was sure, she was stunning. Her insecurities had nothing to do with her appearance. Her blond hair fell like a cascade of gold past her hip, something she did not appreciate as much as she should, but knowing the tradition of her clan, and after hearing certain rumors of the servants of the castle about a particular prince's preferences, she had undergone the whims of her long silky hair. And her face was not bad at all, just as it was her body, although she had heard more than once that very day that she was too thin. Nonsense, of course.

But she was not at the level of a prince. She was not even far away. She was not noble enough, or exotic enough, certainly not rich enough. Although her family had great political and military influence, this was only a speck of dust compared to the alliance that the Uchiha kingdom had created with nobles from other kingdoms, including the Southern Kingdom and the Western Kingdom. Maybe that's why she was so strongly repudiated by her Sasuke.

"What an uncomfortable situation," she whispered, bringing her thin fingers to her lips,

With some reluctance she dressed in her light evening gown, braiding her hair in a thick braid. Over the dressing table, she glimpsed the glint of an old medallion, grabbed it by the silver chain, and looked with a certain appreciation. She opened the small latch and looked at the painted image so perfectly.

It was a handsome young man who stares at her with astonishing strange eyes, milky as if they were beautiful blind pearls, his brown hair so long that she imagined that perhaps his family had a tradition similar to hers. He was so handsome, so perfect and elegant that she waited anxiously for her heart to beat, or for her belly to wrap, or even for her breath to fail, after all those eyes that looked at her knowingly, were the eyes of her husband, the future father of her children. But even then nothing happened, and she did not even feel pure enough to wear the lovely gift she had received as soon as the engagement had been sealed.

"Ino." A deep voice broke the silence and she felt her skin shiver, looking out of the corner of her eyes at the figure unfolding in the shadows.

"Sasuke," she whispered stunned, turning to see the face that haunted her dreams. "What do you do here?"

She already knew.

She knew what he wanted.

She always knew, but she was trying to make sense of the shallow well that was their relationship.

"I want you."

"You did not even talk to me earlier. How could you be so horrible?"

Sasuke did not respond, though he seemed really uncertain about what to say at the moment. He tried to take a step closer to the blonde, but soon gave up and was content to sit on the large bed in the guest room.

Ino walked uncertainly, sitting down next to the boy. She stared at her own feet, slightly uncovered under the long bar of her dress, she felt so sad. She did not ask for much, in the end she was the one who suffered the consequences of all the madness they had started. She did not even like to think what she would do to give credence to her innocence on the night of her nuptials.

Sasuke shifted in discomfort before getting up and walking to the bedroom door. He did not want to stay here any longer if he was not going to get what he wanted, and the laid-back tense atmosphere did not suit him at all.

"Please stay." Ino whispered, stopping Sasuke in his steps, who smiled smugly.

And she relented, because she wanted everything.

Even when he kissed her so hard.

Even when he stripped her so hungry.

Even when he possessed her with such passion.

Because she still loved him.

Every bit sad and ugly of him.

At the end of the night, as she rested on his chest, listening to his heart beating in perfect sync with hers, as she smelled his imported colony scent, as the breeze came in through the window, she still thought that perhaps deep down he cared .

Because in the end he had still waited for her to fall asleep before dressing and leaving.

Because in the end, he would still fold the sheets over her naked body.

And the next day, when she had awakened and searched her possessions, her medallion was far from being found.

Just as a maid would give it to her the other day, saying that somehow he had appeared in the flames of the main hall fire, the silver deformed because it had been soaked in flames.

And so Ino would be sure, that Sasuke was not hers, but that perhaps, when he saw her, his heart might skip a beat.

So she would not feel so predictably devastated when the wedding day was set, or when the elders of her family warned her about the vow of chastity and their wedding night.

Because she believed that maybe

Perhaps

Her love would be greater than the force of fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

So English is not my language, so sorry for any mistake. If anyone wants to volunteer to be a bug reviewer, I will be very happy. This is also my first fanfic here, so help me guys!

About the story: These chapters are only introductory, so they can be a bit annoying, but I swear it will get better!

00000000000000000000

Sasuke closed his eyes savoring the silence of the night, his body relaxing in the soft wind that came through his window. At such times, when it would just be him in his room, where he would not have to worry about all the political tension or the pressure to be so good as Itachi, that he would allow himself to enjoy the few minutes of pure and full peace.

He sat in the large wide window, one leg leaning softly in the great dark chasm of the night, his head resting on the window-frame as if it were a comfortable pillow. And in that same position he stayed for what seemed like long, comfortable hours, until the sweet smell of wildflowers filled his senses, curiously he shot one eye open, watching with interest the little blonde girl carrying large baskets of flower arrangements. Sasuke arched a brow, not exactly happy as his guest was wandering around the castle grounds at such inappropriate times, squeezing his eyes closer he realized that she was not alone, in fact the Yamanaka heiress was closely followed by her older brother, Who, contrary to his altruistic and preserving personality, seemed unaffected by the fact that he was accompanied by a young woman in the middle of the night without the supervision of any guard.

Not that it affected him as well, after all Yamanaka Ino was a forbidden fruit that he had already bitten, but it seemed Itachi had a secret pleasure of snatching everything that was his in front of his eyes. Not that he was jealous anyway, especially not when it came to Yamanaka Ino, but the feeling of being outdone by his brother did not suit him at all.

With an angry grunt he grabbed his sword resting on his bed and tucked it into his belt, breaking through the door to disrupt the little date Ino thought she had the right to have with his older brother. But in the middle of the way, as he descended the south corridor to get to the orchard in time, he found himself attracted by a simple melody, which for some reason he found curiously following, trying to find out who the devils were singing in the Middle of the night in his castle.

His footsteps followed hesitantly to the source of the music, his brain still sending alarms so that his body would return to its original route and take his brother out of his lover's clutches. For a second he stopped and shook his head trying to clear his thought, a frustrated growl hissing from his throat, at that moment he only wished Ino had not thrown that enchanted stranger she had over men so he could quench his curiosity without a second thought. For a moment he pondered his options, wondering if he really cared that Ino did what the hell she liked with his brother, until Itachi's unpredictability surrendered, but when Sasuke was about to rush to intimate the two suspects , he felt something hard hit his chest.

"Excuse me!" A female voice cried urgently.

Sasuke stabilized the girl's body and quickly pushed her away, not wanting to be caught in a reckless situation. The girl in question looked at him with some admiration, and Sasuke could not help but analyze her, from the bizarre pink hair to the bright green eyes, looking like two emerald stones.

"Who are you?" He said, his voice hoarse from lack of use, tickling his throat.

"I am Sakura, who are you?" She answered promptly, an arched eyebrow looking suspicious about the man who had sprung from the ground. Sasuke looked surprised, not that the unknown girl had noticed, she was too busy checking him so visibly.

"Do not you know who I am?" He asked, interrupting the prying eyes that kept going further south.

"No, but do not try anything, I'm a close friend of the lords of this castle."

Sakura looked so convinced of her words, seeming totally unaware that she was planted arguing with the younger prince, that Sasuke might even admire if he was not so offended by her lack of knowledge.

From another view, Sakura herself was uncomfortable, not because of her embarrassing situation, but because the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on was staring at her with eyes so dark and intense that she could easily melt right there. Being a servant in the medical ward recently transferred from one of the more remote castles, she was really apprehensive about being in the same environment as the highest authorities in the kingdom, but now seeing how lucky she was to have run into such a handsome man, she could not stop screaming loud internally in excitement.

"Sakura."

A loud voice echoed through the corridor, Yamanaka Ino in all her dazzling glory slid through the Persian rugs with a disgruntled grimace, the two baskets of flowers still hanging in her arms and his brother far from seen. Sasuke felt his body numb, his eyes gliding hungrily over the slim, slender body of the blonde, taking note of her long hair trapped in some sort of elegant hairstyle and the half-closed eyes that seemed to be purposefully provoking him.

Abruptly he turned and walked away from both women, not at all pleased with the power that blond witch had on his body, without even a last glance over his shoulder he turned the corridor, feeling inwardly sorry for the poor pink girl that would have to withstand Yamanaka's annoying voice.

Though the pinky was as meaningless as the blonde.

Let them go to hell together.

At dawn that night, while lying in his bed, long after the consecutive events of earlier, Sasuke can not help but think of the strange power of seduction and at the same time of disgust that Yamanaka Ino had upon him.

It had not always been like this, he remembered.

Ino was always present. His father was an important ally of the kingdom, a grand duke with scattered earth and valuable properties, whose goodness and military interest had always won the sympathy of his people. He remembered the stories Itachi told him every time the Yamanaka family visited them, his brother would always slip into his room and take all his doubts about the guests, a custom that persevered for years until there was nothing More to tell. Ino used to be an annoying intruder, every time he heard the childish voice that resembled a hell of a bell, he fled as far as possible, always suffering from his mother's later reprisal for his lack of education. But he could not help, she was like a tick clinging to his neck, always trying to steal deliberate hugs and kisses on his cheek, a regalia he allowed only his mother and saved some exceptions to Itachi, when he came willingly congratulates him for some achievement.

Over time the blonde's presence had become more like a customary inconvenience, she was always there, all the damn summer, ready to ruin all his plans to play things of boys with his real friends. Basically they summed up Itachi, his cousin Shisui, and sometimes randomly Naruto, an annoying boy who over time had learned to tolerate and just that.

When Ino had turned 13, her visits became less frequent, and he thanked God infinitely for that, only to later realize that the lack of contact made her efforts double every time they saw each other. It was also the first time Sasuke realized that she was a girl, with all the set of equipment that made her a girl, and after Kiba, the son of the tamer, pointed out very childishly that Ino had breasts and that she was actually very pleasing to the eye, Sasuke's male appetite had been awakened. Not that this made the Yamanaka heiress less irritating.

By the middle of the same year, he had cornered her in the West Wing fountain. He was curious about some information he had received from Shisui, who had spent the whole winter saying that he had corrupted the blacksmith's eldest daughter. He wanted to experience what that was, and with the list of girls in the castle reduced only to maids and their daughters, and the number of decent girls reduced to only Ino, he found himself logically demanding that she make him a man.

She did not.

But she pursed they lips, a sweet kiss, and then ran off like a white rabbit running out of time.

It was enough for Sasuke to realize that this was not so bad, and that maybe he could get used to the unpleasant visits all summer. At dinner that night he remembered shaking under Yamanaka Inoichi's eyes, even though he was 100 percent certain that the man knew nothing, which Ino had sworn to him over a thousand times. It was also at the end of dinner that behind a column, while everyone was saying goodbye to the night, Ino had once again joined they lips in one, and strangely she nudged her wet tongue to his lips. He liked it and made sure it became a habit.

By the age of 14 Sasuke had first experienced sex, he thought he was considerably behind the other nobles. Shisui in his 12-and-a-half years had already become a great collector of girls, and he was sure Itachi would not be left behind by his cousin idiot. On the other hand, he was sure none of them had done that to a noble girl as beautiful as Ino.

But it was that same year that puberty had reached its apex, and Sasuke was not content with just one body. He had tasted the dance of the gods and now he wanted more, it was on one of the nights he had deliberately had sex with the maid's daughter, that he realized that he did not need Yamanaka Ino for that. And he was happy, however much her beauty might fill his eyes, her shrill personality was not at all receptive, and besides, Ino had a disturbing tendency to have him as an object of her possession.

He did not like that.

He tried as hard as possible to avoid her overwhelming presence when she was around, trying to keep her from sinking into the illusion that they would have anything more than just nights of lust and pleasure, but the girl did not seem to get the point, chasing him as if they were 6 years old all over again.

It was at this time that his father allowed him to enter the political world of being a prince, and as much as he did not have the pressure that Itachi carried, he still liked to show that he was as capable as his elder brother, striving to the maximum to overcome him in any way, from horse racing to military strategies. Sometimes he succeeded, sometimes he did not.

Going back to the current time, Sasuke let his thoughts go another course. His older brother, Itachi, who always seemed to squander perfection in everything he did. He was a good brother, he did not think otherwise, but every time Itachi showed up, he felt it was as necessary as a grain of sand in the desert, his big brother was simply the epitome of power and he was envious of it, even if it was a sin, he could not stop. God forgive him because he could not forgive himself.

With his arms behind his head, he raised his eyes slightly to see his own brother entering the room, his clothes he had seen earlier crumpled, and his long hair covered in a layer of grease. He arched an eyebrow, seeing that his brother's generally immaculate image looked like a mess.

"Good evening brother." Itachi's voice was clean and deep, as he sat uncomfortably in a wooden chair.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was awake? "Itachi folded his arms in disapproval and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Good evening brother."

"I figured you might be wallowing in thoughts after the jealousy crisis you had after seeing the Duchess Ino and me." He simply said as he looked with interest around the room. "Did you redecorate?"

Sasuke frowned, sitting down completely in bed now.

"Crisis of jealousy? You invade my room in the middle of the night to babble such inconsistencies, have you lost your mind, Itachi?" Sasuke spoke up, trying to ignore the fact that his brother somehow knew that he had observed them that night, he was at a absurd distance. It was almost as if Itachi had eyes behind head.

"Oh you disappoint me, little brother." Itachi simply said shaking his head, a soft sigh escaping his parted lips.

"You came here for this?" Sasuke said, a note of irritation in his minimally altered voice.

"To talk about Ino? Yes. But that does not involve you. "

Sasuke felt his body tense and tried to dispel the ridicule of everything by picking up the jug of water on his bedside table and pour the liquid into the silver goblet.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know that Ino will marry?" Itachi said, watching quietly as Sasuke turned to look into his eyes, the doubt planted in his stoic expression.

It was obvious that the younger Uchiha had thought that Ino's statement back on the day of the ball was just a strategy to capture his attention, which had failed miserably. He thought that if she really was engaged she would have promptly refused his investments the same night, and not have slept with him as they did.

"The medallion," he murmured to himself, catching Itachi's lingering attention.

That little silver necklace with the image of the strange man was Ino's fiance? He vaguely remembered recognizing the masculine face and those silver eyes, he also remembered that after a sudden and unknown impulse he had got rid of the property that seemed to have captured Ino's admiration as he had witnessed that night before making his presence known .

"What does this have to do with me?" Sasuke quickly covered his surprise, a look of indifference faithfully planted on his perfect face.

"Anything. And it would not even have anything to do with me, were it not for our father who arranged this marriage. "Itachi stood up suddenly, pausing to admire the moon that glowed brightly in the dark sky.

"Why would Dad do that? He has not even gotten your marriage yet, and you're getting too old. "

It was true, even Ino, who was fifteen and a half years old, was almost too old to get a husband, and Itachi in his role as a future king at the age of 20 was almost on the edge of waiting time, which his father seemed to ignore. Even Sasuke had some suitors, princesses from some distant kingdoms that he had never exchanged more than two words.

"Ino is marrying a Hyuuga," Itachi said punctually.

Sasuke's eyes widened visibly.

It was such a surprise, almost unbelievable. The Hyuugas were the ruling family of the Eastern Kingdom, one of the only realms that had never associated with the Uchihas, always confronting them with similar power, some centuries ago even higher, and now the fact that they are associating with allies of their family, was incomprehensible.

"Who?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"It's not possible." Sasuke closed his fist unconsciously, his brow furrowed.

Hyuuga Neji was a prodigy. His perfection was almost compared to Itachi, almost as important as his own, though not of the main family, he was the favorite nephew of King Hyuuga, and after the sole heirs on the throne proved to be only two women, An incessant doubt about the taking of the throne always hovered in the air.

"The interesting thing is that Ino does not seem to know the status of her fiancé," Itachi said, sighing at the complexity of the situation.

"I dont understand."

"You do not need. Anyway, it was not just for this that I came here. Dad demanded our presence at a board meeting tomorrow morning. I'll wait for you there. "

Itachi smiled, his eyes forming half moons and nudged Sasuke's forehead, an action with which he had become acquainted over the years, but which he had never learned to like.

After his brother's departure, Sasuke could not fall asleep immediately, imagining once or twice what would happen to Ino. He had taken away his purity, and was sure that this was something the Hyuuga would not take lightly; in addition, her marriage to such a solemn member and the fact that she would have to go to such distant lands meant that her nights would go fall into oblivion.

He sighed loudly, emptying his lungs of what seemed to be the fog of nonsense that was racking his mind.

He did not care for Yamanaka Ino, for he was as good as any maid.

He just wanted to find someone who was as flexible as Ino.

And someone who did not cling to something as superficial as sex encounters.

With an expression not so satisfied, Sasuke fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope you perfectly understand the meticulous circumstances of this marriage, Neji."

The Hyuuga shrine was a gigantic hall, ornaments in gold sconces and beautiful images painted with soft and delicate colors, was so beautifully detailed and genuine that for foreign laymen it would be clearly mistaken for a heavenly temple of still living deities. In many rows that followed the shape of the room, granite statues represented each one of the important warriors and sages who had died carrying the Hyuuga emblem, were handsome men who, from their hardened eyes, seemed to follow the footsteps of visitors as If they still had the gift of seeing

In front of a particular statue, one of the most recent ones that seemed to have been built not long ago, Neji bent his knees, eyes closed as his lips moved subtly, in prayers so silent that even in the midst of quiet no one could discern what was being said. Suddenly as if he had been alerted by an unexpected presence, his eyes opened, revealing the sharp, trained moons that softened as he realized who was entering the great hall.

"My sovereign lady," he said without looking at her face, rising to respectfully bow to the beautiful woman who stared at him in amazement, her face flushed as she swiftly shook her hand in front of the face.

"D-do not do this cousin, please." Her voice was like a mute whisper, so silent and timid that if Neji was not accustomed to the subtlety of her words he would never have heard correctly.

"What are you doing here, Miss Hinata? It is dangerous for a young woman to walk without her ladies, you are a future queen, do not do such nonsense anymore. Come, I will accompany you to your room "

Hinata lowered her head slightly, the dark strands falling on her flushed face. Neji's eyes softened and he looked from the corner of his eyes at the statue that was looking at him accusingly.

"Were you praying?" She asked, her eyes avoiding meeting Neji's.

"Clearly." The answer was short, but it was enough to realize how coarse it seemed. He cleared his throat. "Yes, I was praying."

"For your wedding?"

"No." He promptly replied without a second thought.

Hinata looked innocently at Neji who frowned, he was about to grab her cousin's arm to take her to a more appropriate place when he noticed with curiosity Hinata kneel in the same way he had done a few moments ago. She clapped her hands together and looked at the statue.

"U-Uncle, I pray for your marriage blessing, May the grace of eternal happiness be granted to my cousin and his bride ..." Hinata sighed, nervously feeling the lingering look of judgment on her back.

"Do not be silly Hinata."

"Long life to my dear cousin." Hinata opened her eyes, pressing her forehead to the floor before clapping twice and rising. Neji now seemed more skeptical than anything else.

Hinata followed him willingly, pacing slowly and sheepishly as she greeted timidly some servants and guards who seemed dazzled by her presence. Neji's broad back gave no indication of him mood at the moment, and Hinata felt the familiar feeling of despair spreading across her chest. She did not want to leave her cousin upset. After a minute or two she sighed relieved seeing that if that was the case he would not show, slowing down to accompany her side by side, the porcelain male face looking as serene as ever.

It was not that Hinata wanted to meddle in Neji's private things, but after learning that his life had once again been interfered by the self-centered decisions of her father's counselors, she felt responsible for the burden that every day seemed to increase on Neji. If it were not for her family, this role set up between main family and royal lineage, her cousin would be just another normal person, who would fall in love with a decent lady and who would be happy enough to marry and beget legal heirs. Not this laconic situation in which he would marry for perhaps, and only if the gods were kind, find happiness.

On the other hand, Neji did not seem bothered at all, his absurd loyalty to his family was scary, or perhaps, deep down, Hinata believed, that Neji was so accustomed to being the doormat for the Royals, unaware of any other reality, that Had become his life. It was almost as if he were an inanimate doll whose sole purpose is to serve.

"N-neji." Hinata shrank as the eyes turned to her and her tongue curled, not accustomed to calling him so intimately.

She was silent, analyzing her feet as she carefully chose her words, mentally repeating them before she spoke.

"You already thought of ... of." She cleared her throat, pausing in her footsteps so Neji would get all him attention on her. "Have you ever thought about running away?"

Neji's jaw tightened, his face frozen in an expression that was difficult to decipher.

Yes.

He had already thought about running away. The first time was when his father died in that icy room while an old nurse who did not seem to know what she was doing ran her hand over his head. He just wanted to escape, run away from the lifeless body of Hizashi, escape all those stupid rules that determined that his father was not valid enough to have adequate supervision in his illness, as his uncle would have, the rules that determined that Neji should follow the same fate without refuting.

The second time was when he was alone in a meadow, moments after being forced to stick a blade in the chest of his best friend, just to prove his loyalty. He was only eight years old, and seeing that vastness of trees, a clear horizon full of promise, he just wanted to run, run because he knew he would not be caught, and then run over and over until no one else ever found him.

The third time was when an old man looked into his eyes and with an arrogant smile sealed his fate with a woman he did not know.

"No," he said, walking again without looking at Hinata's disappointed face.

That night, with his back pressed against the wall of his room, his legs crossed and his mind clouded with meditation, Neji found it difficult not to reproduce the chaotic thoughts that intrigued him. Often he thought about his future, it was like a tangle of bad feelings that solidified in the image of an unknown woman whose anonymous face tormented his most sinful uncertainties. He was not a husband. He was not even a proper fiancé. His worship of the belief in fate seemed more and more to be a trap for his actions. He hated this situation as much as he hated his precursors.

With no subtlety, he stood up and grabbed the last letter he had received, the cursive, round letter an indication of what awaited him. His hand, hardened to wield swords, consciously began to unfold the yellowed paper suffered by the journey. It was no surprise to discover the sender, recognizing the calligraphy identical to previous letters.

Beloved future husband;

 **Ser Hyuuga Neji;**

 **Words are not good and powerful enough to demonstrate the conflicting feelings that grip my being. From an early age I was prepared to deal with the matrimonial future that should be a bridge of prosperity for my people. However, unlike the unnecessary preaching I have ever heard, that I should be a good wife and condescender faithful to my husband, today I suffer from the late realization that in addition to all these attributes, I would like to be a friend to you Ser Hyuuga. To this end, I offer my enthusiastic personality through this letter to you, so that you may become acquainted with me, your future wife.**

 **Your gifts that come to the castle please me and warm my heart, but despite this, I want to be honest with Being Hyuuga and claim that only material demonstrations will not be enough to create an affective bond between me and you. Some words you have written to me, something you hesitate to do, could serve as good incendiaries to awaken until now inexistent romantic trait between us. My lady-in-waiting thinks I am being mad and reckless, and I lack respect, but I beg you not to take my actions that way. I just want us to be sincere about our emotions, to avoid frustration that can be nurtured and end our long-awaited marriage.**

 **Things around here are quiet, I came back two days ago from a visit to our beloved Uchiha allies. It was a quick visit, though I do not think I am allowed to say anything more, since the monarchic code forbids me.**

 **Anyway, I came to the conclusion that my bond with the Uchiha family only narrowed as I became a regular attendant at their house. So I finally come to the purpose of this letter, and ask my beloved bridegroom to come and visit me, so that for the first time I may see your beautiful features, and hear your melodious words which I am sure will serve to give light to my feelings.**

 **Along with this letter, I am sending you a bouquet of white lilies, so that you can feel its fragrance. Do not worry about the appearance, It will be dead when arrive in your lands, but your scent will last for two more days before it is over. When you want to feel my presence, take that lilly to your nose, and it will be as if I were there. If you want this plant to last longer, ask someone to plant it in your garden, and then I will be glad to know that you want to keep our relationship planted in your heart.**

 **I need to stop writing now, my father is planning a festive celebration for his newest acquisition; A land not so distant in which prevails the cultivation of beautiful and rich minerals and great wild flowers, my favorites.**

 **I hope to hear from you;**

 **In the future yours;**

 **Yamanaka Ino.**

Neji looked at the letter, playing with its seal between his fingers. For the first time he did not know how to feel. He was not offended by the obtuse words of his bride, nor moved by his seemingly sincere vocalization of feelings. But he also could not say that the act displeased him, and his future wife seemed intelligent and conscious enough to want to tighten their bonds and fit into this marriage. It was unusual, however, the tranquility with which she treated the path they had decided for her life. He remembered very well the disturbing drama some of him relatives did when they knew they had to follow a fate determined by elders. But now, knowing that the girl was in conformity since an early age with this arrangement, it made more sense to him that she was not upset about all the ways.

Dropping the paper, he turned his attention to a bunch of twigs tied together that fell to the ground, recognizing the flower as the gift that had been attached to it. The sweet, intoxicating scent quickly invaded his senses without him needing to carry the branch to his nose. It was good, he had never felt such a musky fragrance before, not even the lilies planted in Hinata's garden could compare to the unhealthiness of that perfume.

Unconsciously he found himself stirring the flower in the opposite direction of the wind that blew to the west and enjoying its scent, his eyes glued to the horizon through the humble bedroom window.

He vaguely remembered the familiarity of the scene when he was a child and carried the mother's tissues up to his nose, feeling her scent of tea impregnated after his mother spent so much time crushing leaves to prepare tea for her sick sister-in-law in the main house.

This had become a common tradition related to the only woman he had ever loved, and for years he wore the cloths tied to his forehead, feeling the comfort of always having her around, even though now they only smelled sweat and soap, and were reduced to Rags of bad appearance.

"What are you doing, my child?"

Neji felt a calm wave of cold chill run down his spine, body relaxed with the understanding of the origin of the voice, and the coincidences with which life played.

"I'm getting married," he said quietly, turning to the scent that slowly turned into a different smell.

The woman's expression did not look surprised or shaken, she just curled her slender lips into a loving smile, her eyes with a blaze of happiness that was soon extinguished by the boy's lack of reaction.

"You are not happy."

"Were you happy with my father?"

"I was happy with a family. I loved your father. "

"But you were not happy."

The woman approached with slow steps, stretching her arm to touch Neji's face, but then retracted, returning to her side. He just turned his full body to face her, analyzing the visible lines on her face. She was still as beautiful as ever.

"I miss you."

"My little boy, I'm here now. Smile, your future is bright. "

The lady approached, her thin face moving to plant a chaste kiss on Neji's forehead, her soft, translucent skin looking like a game of light playing with his vivid eyes. Like a winter breeze, Neji felt her soft lips touch his skin, a bittersweet feeling making him lean to the touch.

"What are you doing boy?"

Neji shot his eyes wide open, his uncle's crude vision staring at him with some strangeness and disappointment making him aware of his surroundings. The woman was far from visible, the evidence of his presence revealed only in the scent of herbs impregnated in his clothes and the delicacy of the touch sensation on his forehead.

"Nothing," he murmured, composing himself and closing the window.

"Did the messenger tell me that you received a letter from the Yamanaka girl?"

"I did. She asks me to arrange a meeting between her and me. "

"There is already an appointment scheduled for three months counting from next week."

"I think she wants a private meeting between us, without the family entourage."

Hiashi seemed to ponder the question, a slight clue of interest sprouting in his frowning expression.

"In her lands?"

"I think it would be more appropriate than to have a lady move here."

"I do not see the need for that to happen."

For some reason Neji did not understand, he found himself wanting to persuade his uncle to give way, circumventing his arguments smugly. He understood that this was probably a strange curiosity that came up with the possibility of seeing the Yamanaka heiress for the first time, and analyzing if it really was compatible with his high standards and would not be a burden in his life, on the other hand, it was just An immature desire to antagonize his uncle by using his own interests against him.

"I think it would be the ideal way to build trust bonds. As far as the elders are concerned, the Yamanakas do not seem so open to releasing the only heiress for someone without grandiose political pretensions like me. Beside that, it's the easiest way to get involved in diplomatic relations with the Uchihas in advance.

Hiashi's eyes widened, searching for something unnameable that accused unfavorable second intentions, which did not seem to be happening, as Neji only looked back at him impassively, unaffected by his uncle's masked falsity.

"How long do you intend to stay in such a long land?" He finally asked.

"Two weeks would be enough. It will take a week on horseback and a week's boat ride to get there. "

"I agree; However, you will stay for three months and take Hinata, and you will be responsible for the close relations between us and the Uchihas. Can you hear me? And the next time you want something, be direct. "

Neji clenched his jaw, hands clenching into fists behind his back.

"Understood uncle."

That night, when Hiashi left his room and his footsteps could no longer be heard, Neji felt a feeling he had not felt for a long time. The sensation of fire burning in his veins, the uncontrolled hunger taking over his body.

It was the first time in a long time that Neji could not meditate properly.


End file.
